What's wrong with you
by leegav
Summary: The Cullen's, The Hale's and the Swan's have been friend since birth. But Edward deside to take Tanya as a girlfriend and ditches his friends for her. But will Edward lose more then just friendship.or will he figure out what is really importent.E/B-OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I own nothing that has to do with twilight.**

**Every one in this story is OOC.**

"Bella, Bella over here." Alice called. Alice has been my best friend since birth. Yes that's right I said birth. let me explain. I have six best friends well at least there use to be six of us but I'll explain that later. My twin brother and I were born on June first, 1991 at 9pm our best friends the Hale's also twins were born June first,1991 at 6:30pm and last but not least the Cullen twins born June first,1991 at 11:00pm. I always tease Alice, telling her I'm older then her. Its our Private joke. We are all twins that where born at the same hospital on the same day, weird I know but that's us. We six do everything together but that all change about a month ago. Edward the boy that I'm closest to, the boy that knows every little thing about me. Even more then my own brother. Just up and ditch us for that fake barbie Tanya Dawn. But the worst part is he stoped talking to all of us. He doesn't even hang out with us anymore, its like we don't exist to him anymore. Alice tells me he wont even talk to her at home. I remember the day I new it was the end of our Friendship.

(FLASH BACK)

_"Come on Bella hurry it up."_

_"I'm coming Rose chill out"_

_"I want to get to lunch so I can see your brother. I miss him." God those two are crazy for each other._

_"God Rose you just saw him two hours ago."_

_"I know but he just so cute and the things he does to me I just can't help it."_

_"ROSE, god do you think I want to here that stuff about Emmett he my brother for god sakes"_

_"You know you love it." She wink at me and we link arms and walk to the lunch room. I scanned the room and found Jasper and Emmett already eating there lunches._

_"Dude's whats up. what took you so long.?"_

_"God Emmett how many time's have I told you not to call us dude's it pisses me off." Rosalie said._

_I just laughed they where always like this. fight, makeup, fight, makeup. It would be cute but when they fight I'm always in the middle. _

_"Where Alice?" I asked Jasper. _

_"Oh she stay behind to talk to Edward I guess he was a real jerk this weekend and she wanted to know why." Jasper said. "That right I remember I called him and he kind of blew me off but I didn't think anything of it I just thought he was in one of his moods." I said. Maybe something big was wrong. I came out of that thought when i saw Alice come in the room with red eye's_

_"Alice whats wrong honey you look really upset." I asked her. Alice was like my sister and I hated to see her upset. All she did was point to the table in the corner. and there I saw Edward with Tanya on his lap she was kissing him all over his neck and I thought I would be sick._

_"When the hell did that happen." Emmett's loud voice echo the lunch room. "I guess this weekend She asked him out on Friday and they went on a date on Saturday and know there are a couple." This just sucks, I mean I have been in love with Edward since I found out boys don't have cootie. I finally got the nerve to ask him out but the barbie gets to him first. Servers me right for waiting so long. "I went to wait for him this morning so I could get my ride to school like I always do. But he said to get my own ride he sick of being my driver and to get out of his way he had to pick up his girlfriend. So mom drove me."_

_What the hell, Edward has never been mean to Alice. Even when she takes us on those long ass shopping trips he just smiles and goes with the flow. Jasper must have been really pissed because he started to get up but I__ put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. I whisper to him "Don't, it will only hurt Alice more." He nodded his head and sat back down. "Alice honey I'll pick you up for school and drop you off don't worry about your stupid brother." I said to her. "I'll go to, it will be like female bonding for us." Rose said. She was such a good person. Though every one else thought she was a bitch we knew the real Rosalie._

_"OK." was all I said. I looked up to the table where Edward was sitting and I waved, he started to wave when Tanya looked at me and grab Edward hand and brought it to his lap. He looked up at her and she nodded her head no. and then started kissing him. Right in that moment I knew we had lost our best friend._

(END FLASHBACK)

I can't let this stuff with Edward make me sad. Tonight was our birthday party. We have it at the Cullen's house because they where like our parents. My dad does nothing but work since mom died and Rose and Jasper parents were never around. So we just go there. We pig out on junk food and pizza and then Esme gives us each a cake. At the same time we where born. Emmett and I get ours at 9pm and we sing each time someone gets there cake its family tradition.

"Alice honey whats up with the yelling across the parking lot." I asked her. "Sorry Bella I'm just so happy, you know what today is right.

"No Alice whats today Oh no, I remember we are having that big math test today right."

Jasper gave me a look and whispered in my ear. "Don't get her all upset, she thinks Edward wont show up this year and its hurting her."

I gave Alice a sad smile and went and hug her. "Happy birthday Alice, how could you think I would forget my little sister birthday." She had a huge smile on her face. "Happy birthday to you to Bella."

The day went by rather fast and we where heading to my house to get clothing and some supplies for tonight. Alice and Rose where sitting on my bed and Alice started to cry. "Whats a matter baby girl?" Rose asked.

"It nothing."

"OK Alice I know your lying so whats up?" I asked. "Bella, do you think Edward will show up tonight?"

"I have no doubt he will. He's your brother and our best friend, he would never blow off the party. We have been having it for fourteen year and we all have never missed one."

"Thanks Bella you always know how to cheer me up." I gave her a hug and started packing up my bag.

Tonight would be fun, I just hope Edward shows up I can't stand Alice being hurt. It would break my heart not having him with us on our birthday.

**AN: i know my spelling sucks but bear with me please. **

**No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you that this was the shittiest birthday that any of us have had. You want to know why. lets see its 10:45 and Edward still hasn't shone up. Rosalie and Jasper are pissed Emmett is mad that Rose is mad and Alice and I are heart broken. I looked over to the coach that Alice was sitting on. I went over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Alice look at me baby girl." She looked up at me with tears in her eye's. "Baby girl I know what Edward is doing to you and to all of us is really shitty. But you have us and you are very important to me and I hate you looking this way. You need to hold your head high and say fuck Edward, if we are not important enough for him to show up for our birthdays, then he's not important enough to care about."

I looked over to Jasper. "Jazz can you please sit with Alice I need to make a phone call." "Yeah sure Bella." I went to the kitchen looking for the phone. I didn't want to call from my cell phone just in case he didn't pick up because it was my number. He might pick it up if it was the house number thinking something was wrong with his family. It rang and rang and went to voice mail.

"Hey its me you know what to do".... beep

"Listen you Peace of shit, where the hell are you it is 10:55 and your sister is balling her eye's out because your not here. Let me tell you something you might not want to be friends with us anymore and that's fine but don't you dare keep hurting your sister. because you will have four very pissed off ex friends to deal with".....Beep.

I really can't believe this shit. We brought out Alice cake and we sang to her, she try to put on a brave face but I knew she was dieing inside. Alice and Jasper decide to head to bed. and Emmett and Rose were going too. "Belly are you going to go to bed." Rose asked. "No Rose I'm going to stay up till dickward shows up and rip him a new asshole." She smiled and gave me you go girl look.

Hours pasted and he wasn't home yet. I fell asleep around 2am I thought i heard the door open and close, I was to tired to get up and look. I felt a blanket place over me and someone kiss my forehead. "Happy birthday Bella." I must have been dreaming because I couldn't tell who it was and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I got up and Edward was still no were to be found. "Hey Esme your up early."

"Yeah Edward woke me up when he was getting ready. he had to go pick up that bitch he call a girlfriend." she said. "Esme that some language you got" We both laughed. "It just he's become such a different person since he been with her. I always thought you to would be together, get married and have beautiful baby's." She said. "You weren't the only one" I whispered. every one came down to eat and I went to change. We went to school in Emmett's jeep and every one was silent thw whole ride. We got to the parking lot and saw barbie and her little crew standing around with there stupid boyfriends. I started to walk over to them when Emmett grab me. "Not here belly." I huffed and walk with Jazz to our first class.

The day went by slow. until lunch, we all walk in together. and then what I heard made me see red.

"Dude Edward that was the best party ever. Can't wait till your next birthday." "That it I yelled." Alice grab my arm. "Bella remember what you said he not worth it." I looked right at her kissed her forehead. "But you are." She smiled and Rose and I went to talk some scent's into dickward.

I taped him on the shoulder and he turn to see me and Rose. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Did you get my phone massage last night Edward?"

"No belly my phone died."

" Well isn't that nice. I want to know what your problem is Edward"

. "What problem would that be belly?"

"First only my friends are aloud to call me that. and second do you know what yesterday was.

"Yeah Bella it was my birthday."

"Yeah it was a great party" One of Edward little friends said. Rose just gave him a death stare and he shut up.

"Who else birthday was it."

"Yours." He said

"EDWARD WHO'S BIRTHDAY WAS IT AT 11:00 Pm." I was yelling at this point and the whole lunch room was watching. Edward looked at me then over to Alice she had the saddest look on here face.

"Shit." he whispered.

"That wright dickward, it was your own flesh and blood. You blew here off for that barbie." I pointed to Tanya.

"Watch who you are call barbie, bitch." Tanya said to me.

"You calling me a bitch. well look in the mirror because they don't get any bitchier then you." She came around the table and got right in my face. Emmett and Jasper came over so I wouldn't hit her.

"Listen here belly." I was about to murder her for using my nickname. "You and your stupid ass little crew are just mad because Edward has moved on to bigger and better things. If you think Edward would ever want you ,you are sadly mistaken. Isn't that right Edward." I looked over to him and he looked all of us in the eye's and nodded.

"You mother fucker. How could you do this to us, we have been friends for over 14 years and your poor sister, she has done everything for you and you throw her away for this skank with out even blinking a eye. You want to treat us like we are nothing well let me tell you something you are the one that is nothing."

I was pissed, jasper was whispering to calm down.

"Bitch don't talk to him like that." Tanya said.

"What you going to do about it." I asked her

"This." She slapped me across the face. The whole lunch room gasped. I went to go after Tanya but Emmett and Jazz were holding me back. "Bella please don't do it look how upset Alice is." "Just one punch Jazz, just one". He shook his head no. I looked over to Edward and he didn't say anything, not one word. He didn't even yell at her for slapping me, he just stood there. That was it, I gave up on him. I never thought I would, even if he was acting like a jerk I really thought he would see the light and be friends with us, but I was wrong.

I brought my hands up an unclasped the locket around my neck. Edward had given it to me on my tenth birthday. On the back it said forever and inside was a picture of Edward and I when we were born. I took the locket off and Rose and Alice gasped. They knew I never took it off. I walked over to Edward I took his hand an placed the locket in it. I lean in and whispered "I hope she worth it" He had a pained look in his eye. He also knew I never took it off. I started to walk away but turn around and said. "Oh and by the way if you come around any of us again Edward I will not hesitate to have Emmett and Jasper beat the shit out of you." I walk out the lunch room and went to my locker I heared Alice and all the others yelling, but I could care less at this moment. I couldn't wait till Friday, it was summer vacation and I was going to new york to vist family. All my best friends were going too. I got to my locker and slid down to the floor and balled my eye's out for someone that gave two shit about me. That's when I decided that I would,

Never again cry one more tear for Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom" Alice screamed. "Yes Alice dear" Esme said. "the car will be here in 15 minutes."

"Oh, I thought I would be bring all of you to the airport." "Charlie sent his driver to pick us up. You know the old bribe the kids with money because I'm not ever around thing." You see my dad is a big time lawyer in L.A.. When my mom got pregnant with Emmett and I she wanted us to live a normal life away from the big city. So they moved to Forks right before we were born. My mom loved it here and Esme was her best friend. My dad on the other hand hated it here and would bother my mom all the time about moving back to L.A.. When my mom died of Cancer five years ago my dad took the opportunity to travel to L.A all the time and left us with nanny's.

We spent most of our time with the Cullen's so the nanny were pointless but my dad said if you want to stay in Forks, you have to have a nanny stay with you. That how Emmett and mine life was, Daddy would through money and gifts at us to show he cared, but we didn't care about those things we just wanted our father.

"Oh Bella your father loves you, he was really broken after your mother died and this is his way of copping with it. He'll come around soon." Esme said. "I hope so. I already lost my mom I don't want to lose him to." She came over and gave me a hug.

"Oh my, the car is going to be here soon and Edwards not even ready yet. where is he?"

"Um Esme, Edward isn't coming with us." Rose said. "Children I know Edward is being a jerk lately but there is no reason to exclude him from the trip."

"Mom there was kind of a incident at school a couple of days ago and I really don't think Edward would want to be with us for the whole summer." Alice said. Esme look at all of us.

"What happen?" " You know how we where upset about Edward not showing up for our birthdays. Well when we went to school the next day we where going to talk to him about what had happened. But we didn't see him till lunch, when we got to lunch all Edward new friends were talking about how much fun they had at Edward's party last night and how they couldn't wait till next year. I was really upset and Bella and Rose were pissed so they went up to Edward to ask what his problem was." She took a deep breath.

"Bella and Edward were having a heated discussion and then Tanya started yelling at Bella about talking to her man that way. Tanya got right in Bella face and was calling her bad names even though Bella wasn't Innocent because she was call Tanya name right back." I looked over to Alice and smiled telling her it was alright. "Then all of a sudden Tanya smacked Bella across the face." Esme gasped. "Why would she do that, I mean you guys know I don't like swearing but you never lay your hands on someone else. She sould know that she isn't a five years old." Esme said. "What did Edward do?" She asked. Then I stepped in to tell the rest.

"Esme, Edward didn't say or do anything. he just watch her hit me. I was in shock we have been friends for years and he pretty much chose his girlfriend over me. I gave him back his locket and walk away but not before telling him to leave us alone."

Esme was crying she new how important that locket was to me and that him choosing Tanya over me was hurting me more then I was letting on.

"OK kids, I'm going to have along talk with Edward and hopefully when you guys come back every thing will be back to normal."

The car was here and we were loading our stuff in the trunk, We saw Edward's car pull up. He had Tanya and her little gang with him. Witch in its self is a dickhead move he knows we don't get along with them and that we always hang out at his house. It was like he was looking for us to all fight.

"Look Edward brought his replacement friends home." Emmett said. "Shut up Emmett they have every right to be here as you do. Why don't you go and fined your real family instead of using mine as a replacement, Oh that's right you don't have a real family they all ditched you."

Jasper was holding Emmett back. Edward new about our mother dieing and how our father wasn't around. I just don't get it, why is he doing this. I went right up to him. "That was a really shitty thing to say Edward. I don't get what we did to you to make you so cruel. Its a really low blow to talk about my mother and father that way Edward. I hope you never have to go through what Emmett and I have. Watching our mother wither away to nothing And a father that was so hurt from my mothers death that he shut out his kids to numb his pain. You seem to think its all right to hurt the ones that love you. But let me tell you something Edward when something bad happens and you need help. These so called friends of yours will drop you faster then you can blink, Because there fake. Your real friends that would have done anything for you. Will not be there, because you pushed us away. I feel sorry that you have become like this."

"I'm sorry." he said in a whisper

"Baby don't be sorry to these freaks there not in the same class as us."

"Tanya stop ok." Edward said to her. I must say I was shocked.

"Are you taking there side over mine." She said

"NO BABY. That's not what I'm doing. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, just leave them alone." I knew it same old dickward.

"OK Eddie I will let it go this time but you are going to have to by me something nice."

"Gold digger" Emmett said cover it up with a cough. Jasper started laughing.

" people we are going to miss our flight if we don't hurry up and I want to get as much shopping in when we get there." Alice ordered.

"Your going on the trip with out me. "Edward said in a sad voice. "Edward how were we supposed to know you wanted to go. You wont even talk to us." I couldn't fell guilt, what did he expect us to do sit around all summer waiting for him to change his attitude or us to beg him to come. Not happen.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tanya.

"We are going to New york for the summer Then the last Two weeks of our trip I have a surprise for all of us" Emmett started to jump up and down like a five year old on Christmas beacause he knew what the surprise was.

"Oh yeah its problee some stupid shopping trip."

"What bitch, did you just call shopping stupid." Alice yelled. "Calm down Alice." Jasper said.

"Jasper did you hear what she said about shopping." "Yes baby, now calm down she didn't know what she talking about" Alice smile and kissed Jasper on the cheek."Thanks baby you always know how to calm me." We all laughed. I think I even heard Edward let out a small laugh.

"Well miss barbie it is a shopping trip, in Paris."

"OH MY GOD, YOUR TAKING US TO PARIS." The girls were screaming and the guys where happy that the girls where happy.

"Yup I already have your passports, I got them from your parents. So like Alice said lets get out of here so we don't miss our flight. Auntie Annabell would freak if we didn't land on time. She problee think something was wrong and call the FBI."

"What Bella have to buy friends because you can't get any on your own."

I was about to say something but Jasper stepped in. "She doesn't have to buy us because we aren't friends." We all looked at Jazz like he was crazy. He looked at Edward and said "We are family." I smiled at him and Emmett being Emmett said "Were still friends though right?" Rose slapped him up side the head "Of course we are he was just trying to make a point." Oh Emmett said. God I love my brother he so goofy sometimes.

"Well anyways, let get this show on the road." We all packed in the car and started to drive off. The girls and I stuck our heads out the sun roof and we all yelled to Edward at the same time

"Have fun with Tanya this summer Eddie." We all knew that nick name pissed Edward off. We pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the airport. We were going to have the best summer. With or without Edward, I'm just hoping Esme is right that bye the time school starts everything will be back to normal.

I crossed my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything S.M own its**

Let me tell you this has got to be the best summer of my life. We have been in New York for about a month and we are having so much fun. Alice has been dragging us to every mall in the New York area. We haven't been complaining because we haven't seen her this happy in a while and we don't want to rain on her parade.

We have gone clubbing, to the spa and day trip all over. I also met a new guy but I'll tell you about that later. The best part of this vacation is that Edward is miserable. I know I shouldn't celebrate his pain but it serves him right.

FLASHBACK

_Rosalie and I were sitting by the pool while the guys were swimming when Alice came running out of the house. "YOU GUY, I TALK TO MOM." She was screaming._

_"Alice that great but why are you yelling?" "Oh sorry Bella I just got some great gossip."_

_"Alice how great can it be, its from your mom not that I don't love Esme an all." Rose said._

_ All of a sudden it was like a light bulb went off above her head. "Unless its about Edward." Alice nodded her head like a mad woman._

_"Alice spill."_

_"Well I guess mom sat Edward down to have a talk and ask him what was going on with him and That he had changed. He told her that it was all of us that had change not him." "Yeah right." Emmett yelled from the pool. "Well anyways keep going." I said._

_"She also asked him why he didn't say anything when Tanya slapped you. He said that it wasn't his place to say anything. It was between you two and he didn't want to get in the middle of it. Well this pissed her off because she yelled at him and I quote. **Bella has been your friend since you came out of my body. You have shared every thing and if I remember correctly you came to me when you were fifteen and asked if I still had grandma engagement ring because someday you wanted to ask Bella to marry you."**_

_That took me back he wanted to marry me._

_" After she finished yelling at him he didn't say anything but then he told her that he would try harder to be nice to us if we where nicer to Tanya. Mom said OK and left it alone. couple weeks after mom had her talk with him he started moping around the house asking if she had heard from us. My mom told him yes and told him all about what we have been doing and how much fun we have been having. Mom said after she told him, he shut himself in his room for three days."_

_"Serve him right for all the mean things he said to us and the things he let her say to us." Rose said._

_"Rose that's not the best part. Esme told Edward she wants to get to know Tanya better so she told him to invite her to dinner. Well she came over for dinner wearing a tight mini skirt and a tube top that was exposing her belly. My mom said she want to cover her up." We all laughed, Esme was such a mother._

_"Dad came home and saw her and turn green. Mom took dad aside and told him that is Edward new girlfriend and try to be nice. You know my dad he a great guy but if he thinks your being disrespectful he will tell you. Mom was afraid he was going to tell Tanya that her close were inappropriate. Which he didn't because he wanted to respect Edwards chose in a girlfriend._

_So they sat down to eat and mom and dad asked her what her plans where for after we graduate. She said that she was going to marry a rich guy so he could take care of her. Then went on and asked my dad how much money he made being a doctor and that she thought Edward should become a doctor or a lawyer and make lots of money._

_Well needless to say mom and dad rusted through dinner and told Edward that it was getting late and that he needed to bring Tanya home."_

_"Edward must of seen that Esme and Carlisle disapprove of her. I hoped he saw what a gold digging bitch she is." I said._

_"That's the kicker, he got home and mom and dad sat him down to talk and he starts yelling that he loves her and she loves him. dad started yelling at him for yelling at mom and grounded him for two weeks no phone or car. He freaks out more telling them that they would never do this to me. Dad said that **Alice would never treat the family or her friends the way you have been.** Mom said Edward looked really sad when dad said friends he went to his room and started listening to emo music and didn't talk to mom or dad the whole two weeks he was punished. Mom said once he was off punishment he started hang out with Tanya again and they never see him. He leave in the morning and comes back at curfew._

END OF FLASHBACK

I can't stand that he is so blind to what she is doing to him. I know this is his first girlfriend and his first time being friends with other people. But why does he have to date the barbie from hell. I started to cry and Emmett came running into the room in big brother mode even if I was three minutes older then him.

"Belly whats wrong?"

"Brother bear I can't take all this stuff with Edward anymore. I have loved him since we were little and even more now that we are older. But I will never be able to do anything about it now that he has Tanya and that it doesn't seem like he is going to be dumpping her any time soon. I just don't get it, we haven't done anything to him and he just keeps hurting us."

"Belly, Edward love you to you know."

"How do you know that?"

"Lets just say a little bird told me. He also told me that Edward was scared that you didn't feel the same way and didn't want to ruin your friendship."

"I just don't see why he can't see Tanya for what she is."

"Tanya is something new for Edward she's his first everything." Not everything I whispered. "What was that"

"Nothing Em keep going."

" You know how Edward is he doesn't like to fail or be a failer. He thinks that he can change her and make her into the perfect girl. Even though we can see that its imposable. He doesn't and his minded is clouded."

"Do you think there having sex and that's whats making his mind cloudy?"

"Belly I really don't want to think about Edward sex life but to be total honest I would say no. He really wanted his first time to be with someone he loved and I think deep down he knows he doesn't love her."

"Thanks Em you are the best little brother a girl can have." I said while winking at him.

"Three minutes Bella it was just three minutes." He said with a smile and started walking off.

"Oh bye the way who was the Bird?"

"I know your a smart girl, you can figure it out." He winked and walk out.

I laid my head on the pillow, My last thought before falling a sleep was _please lets this all work out_

**AN: I am bring another man into Bella's life but just as a friend this is definitely a Bella & Edward story**


	5. Chapter 5

When they say time fly when your having fun they weren't kidding. We are leaving for Paris in two days. I can't wait. I have never been there.

"Bella hurry up, James will be here any minute to pick us up for the game." Emmett yelled. "I'll be right there."

James is one of the nicest guys I have every met. I know what your thinking he is not my boyfriend we are just friends. Well friends that kiss a little. but friends non the less. I meet him at one of the malls Alice drag us two and we became instant friend, he is so sweet and caring. He works at the hunter corporation with his dad. His dad is a lawyer and he is going to follow in his foot steps. He is going to run the company one day. For right now he's just doing small things because he is only 22 and is still in school.

The door bell rang and I went to open it. James was standing there in all his glory. He had the body of a god and short spiky blond hair. "OH James darling its so nice to see you." I was laughing, he new my game. "Bella my love its been to long." He was playing right back. I went up and hug him and he kiss me nothing passionate but in a friends way." James you know its only been two days since we last saw each other." "I know but I always like when we banter like that." He said with a laugh.

Emmett and everyone came out side and we looked in the drive way and saw a black limo.

"Wow is that what we are taking to the game." Jasper asked.

"Yeah its my dad's company car. I thought it would be more comfortable and the city always so crowed when the games are playing. I don't want to have to park in east bum fuck. to see the game."

We got to the park in record time and went to find our sits, James lead us to the front row. "Dude... front row you are my new best friend." Emmett told James. We all laughed and watch the game. James held my hand the whole time and brought me anything I wanted to eat. "Bells I have to use the men's room I'll be right back."

" OK James."

Jasper came and sat with me. "I know what your doing belly." He said "what are you talking about Jazz."

"You are using James to fill that void you have since Edward left us."

"No I'm not Jazz, I really like James. He's a good friend."

"I'm not saying he not your friend Bella, but you are trying to do with him the same thing you use to do with Edward and I'm worried that when we leave in two days your going to be more hurt because you feel like your losing everything all over again." I started to cry.

"Oh Bella, I don't want you to cry, I just don't want you to be hurting."

"I know Jazz. I have allot to work out when we get back home, But Senior year will be great for us, hopefully there will be no more drama like last year, I might have to take out some hoes this year to make it more bearable but it will still be a good year." He started to laugh.

"I can't wait to see that." He kissed my forehead and headed back to Alice. James came back and saw that I Had been crying.

"Bells you OK."

"I'm fine James just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"Are you thinking about him?"

"Yeah a little." I told James all about Edward one night when we went out and I started to break down That night. He just let me cry every thing out. He was very understanding and sweet.

"Bells I know it sucks right know but I really think that he will come through in the end. You are such a good person he will see it and dump barbie." I just laughed and gave him a huge.

The game was in the ninth inning and it was all tied up people we scream and yelling. All of sudden my phone started ringing I picked it up and I couldn't hear anyone on the other end it was just to loud in the park. "Hello I can't hear you, who is this, hello."

"Who is it bells?" James asked. _CLICK..._ "I don't know as soon as they heard your voice they hung up, its weird."

"Well what does the caller id say?"

I looked at the caller id and it was the last person I thought would ever call me.

_**Edward.**_

**********

That night when we got home I tried to call Edward like thirty times. He never answered so the last call I left him a message.

_Edward its Bella um... I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and that I will always love you even if we can't be friends. _

I hung up and cried myself to sleep. The next day was just us all hang out with aunt Annabell. having fun. Friday came and it was time to head to Paris.

"HELLO all, you ready to go to PARIS." Alice said bouncing up and down. "Pixie its five in the morning how are you so awake." Emmett asked.

"Emmett we are going to Paris, it has some of the best shopping why wouldn't I be awake and ready to go." She gave him that million dollar smile. and he just laughed.

James was driving us to the airport because we took the company car again to fit the luggage and us. We got to airport and James was saying his good bye's to everyone saving me for last.

"By Bells, I'll going to miss my best friend."

" I'll miss you to J. You are coming to visited us right?".

"Yep when I get a break from school I'm going to go to forks to see you guys."

"Ok J give me a huge so we don't miss our plane."

He gave me a huge and a kiss that lasted a little longer then the others and Emmett started whistling.

"You go boy."

"Emmett shut up." Rosalie said.

"Well, Till we meet again my fair madden." James kissed my hand.

"Yes kind sir till we meet again." I kissed his cheek.

he started to walk off and ever one was laughing at me.

"What" I asked.

"You guys are so corny." Alice said

"What ever, lets get to Paris." Us girls link arms and we were off.

**AN: I know everyone one thought her friend might be Jacob but I'm not a big fan of his.**

**But James yummy who doesn't like a bad boy : }**

**the next chapter will be them back at of school, I just want to get to the drama.**

**And James will come and make Edward start to see the light.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Back from vacation and the start of school. Let the drama begin)

I pulled up at school readying myself for the drama that was to come. I saw Rose pull in with Emmett followed by Alice and Jasper. I brought my own car just in case I need a quick escape.

Alice came over to me and huge me. "Belly you ready for the best school year ever." "Yeah Alice." Was all I said. "Bella don't look so happy or anything." Rose said giving me a hug. "I'm just worried about the fights that might happen this year." I said.

"Remember what we all talk about yesterday, no matter what her and her little friends say, just ignore it. We are better then them." Rose Said

"I will try my best."

"Lets get this show on the road." Emmett yelled. We walk into school and every one was staring at us. "Rose why is every one looking at us?" "I don't know Bella, maybe everyone is still talking about the whole thing with you and Tanya."

"Hey Bella how are you?" Tom Boyd said "I'm great Tom how are you?" "I'm doing good, hope to see you around." "Yeah Tom see you later."

"What was that, isn't he the captain of the football team." I nodded. "He never talk to us before." Rose said

"I don't know. maybe Tanya is getting people to trick us or something." _I know I'm paranoid but this is high school and you never know with these bitches_. I said to myself.

"Hi Bella, how was your summer?" "Hey Beth, it was good how was yours?" I asked. "Great, well except for some really bad party." "I'm sorry that musted of sucked." "Bella you don't have anything to be sorry about it was that stupid bitch Tanya and her little crew. Well I have to get to class see you soon Bella."

"OK Rose I'm so confused what the hell is going on with these people. There all being really nice, not like they weren't before but this is just really weird."

"Maybe it has to do with something that happen this summer. Beth did say Tanya ruined some party, maybe that's it."

"I don't know but we will find out sooner or later." We walk into our first class I was lucky, Rose and I had all of our classes together and a couple with the others. I walk into the room and everyone eyes were on me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Bella"

"How it going Bella."

"OK not that's it not nice to see all of you and I really like all you guys but what is up. Everywhere I go people are being nice. So whats the deal does Tanya have some big prank planed for me that involves the whole school." I asked every one. I mean I wasn't trying to be a bitch but I was kind of worried what she had planed.

Angela Weber stood up. "Bella its nothing like that. What Tanya and her little want Be's did to you at the end of school was really shitty. Tanya has made a lot of enemies here because of it."

"Really why?"

"Bella you are one of the nicest girl at this school you don't judge anyone for there social standing. I don't think any one of us has ever heard you say an unkind word about anyone. This summer Tanya did a bunch of mean things. Not just to the nerds like me."

"Your not a nerd Angela" I said.

"thanks Bella. Tanya made it her mission to try and take down most of the girls in this school so she could claim queen bee sedatest. You know Tiffany Hall?"

"Yeah the head cheerleader."

"Well Tanya told her that her dad dead just so he could get away from his slut of a daughter. We all know her dad died of a heart attack. Tanya was trying to get a rise out of her and it worked Tiffany left the party crying and Tanya just laughed. That how its been all summer she has just made a lot of enemies. You are the only one that has ever stood up to her."

"So what do you want me to do, kick her ass or something because I don't think it will phase her."

"No, we want you to run for student body president."

"What, I can't be the best pick there has to be someone else." I said

"Bella there is no one else, Tanya is running and no one wants the headache she will cause if they run." Betty said

"Not saying I will run but how does it work?"

"Well at lunch today I will announce the nominees for president. Tanya of course will nominate herself and if no one runs against her all she will need is one person to vote for her and she wins. if you nominate your self we will all vote for you."

"Angela that's great an all but I don't want to be president just so Tanya wont be, its just sinking to her level."

"We don't only want you to be president because Tanya is running we want you because your a great person Bella and we all think you could do a good job." Ben said.

"OK people I'll think about it." I said

*****************

Rose and I walk to the lunch. "So whats you going to do Bella?" "I have know clue Rose I mean it would be cool and it would be a great thing to put on my application to U.W."

"I know what you mean that why Alice and I are going to join some clubs for our applications to."

We walk in the lunch room and people were smiling and waving to me, I waved back and made my way to our table.

"Well look what we have here." I turn to see Tanya the thorn in my side. "Bella it looks like you gain some weight this summer. it must have been a that French food you and your friends ate over the summer."

"Hello Tanya how was your summer. I heard you made lots of new friends." Rose said and started to laugh Alice gave her a look and Rose whispered later to her.

"I just wanted to come over a tell you to vote for me for student body president." Edward walk up as she was saying this.

"Edward I always thought you would run not Tanya" Jasper said. Edward was about to say something but Tanya cut him off.

"Why would he run, he's is not as popular as I am. people only like him because of me so there no reason for him to run." Was she kidding me with this bull shit. I looked right at Edward and he didn't say anything. Angela started to get on the stage.

"OK everyone it is time to here the nominations for you new student body president."

I was still looking at Edward at the moment he looked so hurt. I wish he would just tell her off. well you know what if he wont I will.

"Tanya were you born a bitch or is it just a natural talent?"

"What are you talking about Bella your a bitch not me."

"Oh I beg to differ. You tell your boyfriend pretty much that he is shit with out you." I was yelling and the whole room was watching. "You tell pretty much every one in this school that they should kiss your feet because you think you are top dog. You make people cry and then tell them there weak. Well let me tell you something T.A.N.Y.A you are the weak one for picking on people that can't stand up for them self."

"Bella do you really think I care about what you think. your just a little stupid slut that is jealous of me."

"What do I have to be jealous of. You have nothing that I want."

"Oh, I have the one thing you want most. I have Edward."

"what are you talking about?"

"I will always love you Edward, even if we can't be friends." She was mocking me

"You told her about my message."

"No Bella, I didn't she had my cellphone and heard it." Edward said pleading with me to understand.

"Your right Tanya you have Edward and you can keep him, I don't want the Edward that would turn his back on his friends. I don't want the Edward that would sit by while you continually hurt people that have done nothing to you. that's your Edward not mine."

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said while Tanya huffed.

"You sure are." Emmett said. Tanya grab Edward and started to pull him away. "See you soon Swan"

"Oh Tanya." She turn to look at me and I looked at Angela who was still watching us.

Angela I nominate myself for student body president." The whole lunch room went crazy it was so cool, Alice came up to me and hug me. "I told you, you never saw your self clearly."

"Swan this isn't over." Tanya said and her Little crew followed her out.

Rose, Alice and I were hugging.

This is going to be a good year.


	7. Chapter 7

The last two months have been great. Don't get me wrong I still miss Edward, but he made his grave he can lie in it. I became student body president. It didn't surprise me one bit no one wanted to be ruled by Tanya. Since I won she has been even bitchier to people. She try to go after Rose. Alice and I all the time. Calling us names and trying to make us look stupid. Witch is fine because she aways makes herself look like an idiot.

I was on my way to the Cullen house. Alice and I had to work on plans for the Halloween dance. Alice is the head of the party committee at school now and wanted my help. I got to there house and it looked like no one was there so I called Alice.

"_Hello"_

"Alice I'm at your house where are you."

"_I'm on my way, Beth and I saw some really cute stuff at the mall and couldn't pass it up_."

"OK hurry up I'll just wait inside with Esme."

_"Ok Bella I'll be right there._

"Bye."

I went to the door and knock but there was no answer. I knock again still nothing. I was about to go wait in the car. when Edward answered the door.

"What are you doing here." I asked.

"I live here Bella."

"I know that, I would have figure you would be with Tanya." I said as I walking bye him.

"I don't have to be with her all the time." He said

"Could of fooled me."

"Whats your problem Bella. We use to be really good friends, now we can't even say five words to each other with out fighting."

"My problem is you Edward. Your right we use to be good friends and you through 17 years of friendship away for a person that doesn't even love you."

"Tanya loves me Bella."

"Oh yeah she does, she loves what you can do for her and what you can give her. She doesn't love who you are Edward."

"You know nothing Bella."

"Well then enlighten me Edward. Why is she so dam great. why is she so much more important then your friends and family. Because for the life of me I can't figure it out."

"She just different. She makes me feel needed. like I have to take care of her. I know she's a bitch but I can see she a good person underneath. I know she will change and grow up soon I just know it.

"God Edward how can she make you feel needed, she puts you down and make you feel like crap."

"She does not"

"OK she never calls you names and tells you that your less then her. I must be crazy." I said and kept going. "Why do you have to cut us all out of your life."

"Because like I said, she needs me and you guys don't. Tanya says its not fair to her that guys don't like her and you guys might try to break us up because of it. So she says it better if we kept our distance from you guys. And she was right you always say bad things about us and her."

"OMG Edward do you here yourself. SHE Say's, do you have a mind of your own." I yelled. "OK fine your not aloud to talk to us. What a about Alice and your parents?"

"I try and talk to them Bella but all they do is complain about me and Tanya. I can't keep trying to defend her to them. they just don't get that she needs me."

"Edward what is with this need thing. We need you. do you know how much we miss you. I miss you, I need you."

"No you don't you have everything you need friends, family and now the whole school loves you. Tanya has nothing but me. _Which is your fault by the way._" he said that last part more to him self.

"Are you kidding me, you think that her being disliked by everyone is my fault. You have gone crazy. She is mean to every one, calling people names and putting down people family's, she's rued to your parents and your sister for god sakes she told one girl her father died because of her." I said.

"I told that girl that Tanya was just joking around and that she didn't mean it." God I want to smack him.

"So that makes it right Edward. Do you see why people don't like her. You are so blind to see she is using you and when she fines something new to play with or when you realize that she truly is a evil bitch. don't come crying to me.

"I wont Bella because your wrong. You know what Tanya was right you are a jealous bitch that wants everything she has." Know that hurt, he has never called me a bitch before.

" You think i'm jealous. Edward i'm not even going to say anything about that because it doesn't matter. She has you so brain washed that you will never believe a word I say. You know what Edward I'm done fighting with you. I stated to walk out of the house. I turn to him and said.

"Just know this Edward, there will always be one person that needs you more then her and that person loves you for who you are and not what you can give." And I walk out.

I saw Alice in the driveway with Beth. "Hey Bella why are you leaving?"

"Sorry Alice, I just need to be alone. I call you later."

She gave me a knowing look and huged me.

"If you need anything call me OK."

"I will."

**(Sorry it short longer one next time.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I do not own twilight.)**

Tonight was the night of the Halloween dance and I couldn't wait. Tom Boyd ask me to go with him and I said yes. I was getting ready with the girls. All of us were wearing the same cop costume. They were sexy as hell. Alice thought it would be cool if the boys wore prisoner outfits. So Emmett, Jasper and Tom all wore white and black striped jump suits. Alice, Rose and I came down stairs were the boys were waiting and they all gasped.

"Dam Rosie you can arrest me anytime." Emmett said." I know Bella I've been a bad boy I thing I need to punished." Tom said to me and I laughed he was so cute, I think I'm really starting to like him but only time can tell.

We got to the school, the dance was being held in the gym. We walk in and got a lot of looks from the boys and glares from the girls. I could care less what the fake people thought. Tom put his arms around my waist and drag me to our table. "Bella would you like to dance." He asked. "Sure." We walk out to the dance floor. I saw Edward out of the Conner of my eye. He was wearing a foot ball outfit and Tanya was a cheerleader. Tom put his arms around me and I swear I never seen Edward look so mad.

The night progressed everyone came up to the girls and I and told us they loved are outfits. I was getting thirsty so I told Rose to tell Tom I went to get a drink out in the hall.

"OK Bella."

I went out in the hall when some one tapped my shoulder. I turn and came face to face with Edward. "What do you want Edward, isn't there a cheerleader you have to get back to."

"I do but I wanted to come and tell you to stay away from Boyd, he's bad news.

"What are you talking about Edward. He a really nice guy and he very sweet. Its more then I can say for your date."

"Stop putting down Tanya. she never did anything to you. Plus Tom came on to Tanya."

"If I remember correctly Tanya slapped me across the face. and has been talking trash to me an the girls since last year. Did Tanya tell you That Tom hit on her because I don't believe a dam thing she says."

"I'm sorry she hurt you. I had a talk with her about it and she said she was very sorry about that and would never do it again."

I laughed. "You believed her. Your stupider then I thought."

"Fine Bella don't believe me, but when you get hurt don't come crying to me." I laughed right in his face.

"What are you laughing at Bella?"

"I'm laughing at you, Do you really think I would come to you for anything." He looked a little sad when I said that.

"What ever Bella, I don't even know why I came to warn you, your were always to dam stubborn to listen anyways."

"I don't know why either. Just leave me alone Edward and stop acting like you care about me when you don't."

"I do care about you Bella, I lo....." Was he about to say he loved me. No way, he doesn't love me, does he.

"I got to go, Tanya problee looking for me." He started to walk away. "Bella." I looked at him. "You look beautiful tonight." He kept walking

I walk back to the gym and I saw Angela dancing with Tom. They were so cute together, he was looking at her like she was the only thing on this planet that mattered. I was happy for them. Tom and I would have never worked out, my heart belong to another.

Alice came up to me. "I'm sorry Bella. I new you liked him." "No Alice, its for the best I could have never given him my whole heart." She gave me a small smile. "You know Bella you have one of the kindest heart I know." "Yeah well look where it gotten me." When I said it we both looked up to see Tanya and Edward kissing. I thought I was going to be sick. "Bella I know my brother and deep down I know he love you." "I wish I had that same faith Alice but I think its a lost cause."

Tom walk up to me. "Bella I'm so sorry But I'm going to ride home with Angela." "I know Tom I saw the way you guys were looking at each other. I would never stand in the way of true love. I'm very happy for you." He came over and kissed my cheek. "Bella you are one of the best people I know." "Thanks, know go get your girl." He ran off to see Angela she smile and gave me a small wave. I waved back and went to the gang. I was going to the table when I saw Rose and Tanya fighting.

"Whats going on here?"

"Tanya decided that she would call us sluts and I was about to show her my fist".

I put my hand on her shoulder. I mouth to her not here and she calm down."

"Look who it is the biggest slut of them all. Tanya said, the whole gym was watch this little show down we were having. I swore this school has nothing better to do but watch me an Tanya go at it all the time.

"What ever you say Tanya, I've had sex with one person, bet you can't say the same." She looked like she was about to say something but she had nothing. The whole school new she got around. She use to brag about it. She would say That she was the hottest Peace of ass around and all the guys wanted her.

"Who would have sex with you. your so ugly and plan."

I looked over to Edward and he just kept looked at me with those beautiful green eye's. I broke our eye contact and looked at Tanya who was watch Edward and I, she had this really pissed off look on her face.

"Ok kids break it up. The dance is over and we don't need anyone fighting." Mister Banner said.

Tanya started to turn and walk away. Edward sat there for a minute looking at me.

"Edward come on." Tanya said.

"You better go Edward You want to be a good pet for your master." Rose said.

Edward just gave her a death stare and left to go to his little group.

Rose and Alice then turn to me and said.

"You little hussy, you had sex with Edward."

"No I didn't" I was looking at Emmett. If he new, he would kill Edward.

""Oh yes you did. I saw the way you two were looking at each other when Tanya ask who you slept with." Alice said.

" Ok fine I slept with him." When I said that Emmett spit out the drink he was drinking.

"Oh come on Emmett,like we don't know that you and Rose have been having sex since you were fifteen." Rose got really red and Emmett had a stupid grin on his face.

"I had sex with Edward because we wanted our first time to be special and with someone we cared for."

"That's the sweetest thing I have every heard." Alice said.

" Ok Alice." I rolled my eye's

"What it is. I told you, you guys are meant to be."

"What ever, lets get the hell out of here."

Tonight was a crazy night.

1.I start to like a boy. he ends up finding his soul mate at the dance. Which was not me.

2.I have another confrontation with the man I have been in love with almost my whole life. Good I'm pathetic

3. My best friend gets into a fight with the stupid barbie.

4. I just told my friends that I had sex with Edward.

God I'm living in a soap opera.

**AN; I know my spelling is horrible, but I'm trying.**

**Edward starting to see the light. But he not there yet. still has some drama to go through**

**lots of love **

**Nikkie**


	9. Chapter 9

It was one week before Christmas and we were having a Christmas get together at the Cullen's. You see my dad decided that he wanted to play happy family at his company Christmas ball. He told Emmett and I that we had to go.

Emmett got to bring Rose because daddy dearest wanted to show off his strong son and his beautiful girlfriend. Which I didn't mind because I would have at least have one of my friends there. Dad said that I had to make a good impression on his new business partner.

His company was merging with some company from the east coast. That why we had to go to this stupid thing, so he could show of his family values. what a croak of shit.

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room opening my gifts. I got some books from Esme and Carlisle. The gang pitch in and bought me a top of the line computer. I got every one $500.00 gift certificates to there favorite places, I even got one for Edward.

We started talking about the trip to L.A. when Edward walked in. "What are you doing, Christmas isn't till Saturday?" He asked. "Well if you bother hanging out with us ever once in a while you would know that Emmett, Rose and I are not going to be here for Christmas."

"What ever Bella, Let me go get your gifts then." He ran up the stairs. "He got us gifts, maybe he coming around then." Rose said. "I wouldn't get your hopes up Rose." " God Bella your always so negative." She said with a smile." You know it babe." I said. ever one laughed, Just then Edward came done. He handed a gift card to Rose and Em. it was to there favorite restaurant. He didn't hand me anything, ever one looked at me and I gave them a sad smile telling them it was OK. He told us that he would give ever one else there gifts later. Never in my life had I felt like a Peace of shit till know.

Esme saw how hurt I was and change the subject. "I have one more gift for you all." She handed us envelopes and we all looked at each other thinking what is this. then all of a sudden Alice started jumping up and down. "These are the letter from U.W" She said.

"I think we should open them together." Emmett said. "OK on the count of three."

1.

2.

3.

We all opened our letters and started scream, we all got in. we were all cheering but Edward. "I'm sorry you didn't get in Edward." Esme said. " I got in mom but I don't think I'm going there."

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." I yelled

"Language Bella." "I'm sorry Esme. Edward for the love of god you have wanted to go to U.W since we were freshman, you said they had the best music education program. You said that this program would help you become a music teacher, that all you have ever wanted. Now all of a sudden you don't want to go."

"Where are you going to go Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know yet, I might go where Tanya goes. She thinks I would be a great lawyer and there some good schools in the east for that line of work."

"THAT"S IT, I'm sorry Carlisle and Esme, but I can't be here right now." I gave them hugs, Esme whispered in my ear that she was sorry.I walked out the door. I made it to the porch when someone grab my arm.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want to know what your deal is Bella. So what if I don't want to go to U.W with you guys. Its not like we all are going to be together forever we need to be our own people not just a group."

"I know that Edward. But I also know you want to go their to. You have never in our whole lives wanted to be a lawyer. Tanya has you so wrapped around her finger that you are willing to give up your dream just to please her. You are pathetic.

"You know what Bella you are a bitch. Why is it that when ever we fight you blame ever thing on Tanya.?"

"Edward do you like what you have become around her?

_Tanya says this _

_Tanya said that_

_Tanya thinks that _

See a pattern there Edward. You are the one that makes it all about her, not me."

"You think your just so perfect Bella, You always have to be right you always have to be the one everyone runs to when they have a problems. The only reason you hate Tanya is because I need her and not you."

"Your right Edward, you don't need me you don't need anyone. But you want someone who really needs you and someone that loves you. because deep down you know Tanya is using you and that you don't really love her."

"You know nothing."

"Oh, I know more then you think. I know that when you look in her eye's you feel nothing. That when you touch, you don't have that spark I also know that when she puts down your friends and family that it kill you inside. She is not right for you and you know it."

"Then who is right for me Bella?"

"I am." I said in a whisper hopping he didn't here me.

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter."

Before I had time to think his lips were on mine, I was shocked but then started to kiss him back. but as soon as it started it ended. He pulled away. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that, I have a girlfriend." Then he walk back into the house with out another word. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I felt to large arms wrap around me. "Bella lets get you home."

Emmett picked me up and brought me to the jeep, we rode home in silence. When we got to the house he brought me to my room and laid me on the bed. He laid next to me I was glad, I didn't want to be alone.

"It will be OK belly." He kissed my forehead

I cried the tears that I told myself I wouldn't cry for Edward Cullen.

**AN. thanks for all the reviews there great.**

**Bella and Edward will be together, Just not yet.**

**lots of love**

**Nikkie**


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas in L.A is a lot different then Christmas in forks. Its warm and sunny here and cold and wet in forks. We got to our hotel around 3:00pm. I still don't know why we couldn't stay at dad's, but I guess that the way it is. We were checking in, when Rose said she would meet me at my room in three hours. She wanted to help me get ready for tonight. I got to my room, hung up my dress for tonight and put my bag on the bed. I open it up and inside was a small black box with a blue ribbon. I guessed Alice put it in there since she packed my bag for me.

I read the card and started to cry.

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't know how everything got so messed up with us. I wanted to let you know that you are always going to be my best friend, even if right know it doesn't seem like it. I miss you belly and I hope that one day we can be what we once were._

_Yours forever and always_

_Edward._

I open the box and there was my locket. I sat down on the bed and just ran my finger over it. I put it back in the box and put it in my bag. I couldn't handle this right know I had a party to get ready for. Rose came and we got ready, we met Emmett in the lobby and were off to this stupid party.

The limo dropped us off and we started looking for my dad. We found him with this slutty looking Blondie. She must be the reason we couldn't stay at his house. We walked up to him. "Hi dad." I said. "Oh there's my Little girl, how are you?" Like he really cared. "Good dad, how are you?" "Fine, fine, this is Winona." "Hi, pleased to meet you" She said with a sicking sweet voice. I wanted to puke she reminded me so much of Tanya. Why couldn't I get that stupid bitch out of my head for one night. I'll tell you why, because I'm a sick freak that can't be happy. "Emmett my boy, how football going?" Dad asked Emmett "Fine sir" I could tell that Emmett really didn't want to be here, he always like to talk about football. But not tonight. "That's good." Was all he said and started to look around the crowd."Well go mingle with the other guess, but don't go to far I want you to meet my new partner."

And he walk away.

"That wasn't so bad" Emmett said. I looked at him and rolled my eye's "I needed a drink." I walk off to the bar. Emmett and Rose danced and I sat at the bar. I saw my father flag me over to where he was standing. "Bella I want you to be nice and don't embarrass me in front of my new partner."

"Yes daddy dearest I wouldn't want that." I said rolling my eye's. We went up to two men with there backs to us. "Oh Anthony, I would like you and your son to meet my daughter Bella." They both turn around and I almost had a heart attack.

"James." I ran and through my arms around him. He had the biggest smile on his face. "My lady what are you doing here?" "Well kind sir this is my dad party." I turn to face his dad. "Hello Mister Hunter, its nice to see you again." "You as well Bella, but please call me Anthony." "I guess you know each other Bella" Asked my dad he was giving me a what the fuck look. "Yes daddy" I was laying it on thick just to piss him off. "I met James and his father in New York this summer." "That's wonder full baby girl, Anthony here is my new partner. So it will be good for James to know someone here."

I was at a lose for words that meant James was going to be around allot more."Are you going to be living here now instead of New York?" I asked "Yes I'm transferring to U.W, I know its in settle but I like the programs they have there and they will take all my credits from N.Y.U" He said. "That's where I'm going next year to, this will be great ever one will be so happy to see you" I was screaming for joy right now. I was so happy to have a good friend around not that I didn't love my friends, but I'm always the fifth wheel since Edward left us.

"Would milady like to dance?" He asked me. "Yes I would love to." I said good by to my dad and Mister Hunter and went to the dance floor. We dance the night away and it was great. I must say it was the most fun I have had in months.

Rose,Emmett,James and I where all eating and talking when Rose asked me to go get a drink with here. "Rose whats up?" "Bella I know that there been allot of drama in the last few months and we all want you to be happy." Where was she going with this." "I've seen the way you been looking at James all night." "Rose what are you talking about? I'm confused." "Bella you need to start making your self happy and not everyone else. Maybe James is what you need to get passed this Edward crap." I looked over to James and my brother, James looked up and wink at me. I smile at him and winked back. I turn to Rose and she was smiling.

"Rose I think your right."

I walk over to the table. "James you want to get out of here?" I asked "Sure." We walk out of the hall and got into a taxi. We got to the hotel and went to my room. Once we got there I jumped him and started kissing him with as much passion as I had.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't like it." James asked. "I'm sick of being scared of getting hurt I want to make myself happy and I think we can make each other happy."

"Oh Bella I love you so much, I have loved you since we met. I want you to be my girlfriend and show you what a real man is not that fool of a man Edward."

"James, this is all new to me and I don't want to rush anything. I do have love for you but I'm not at the point of love, love.

"I know Bella and that's alright with me, I just want to be with you."

I started kissing him again and he lead me to the bed.

"Together." He said

"Together." I said.

That night I got my first boyfriend. I couldn't be happier, this was a new start for me, Away from all the drama with school and the drama with Edward. Just me being happy with a man that really cared about me.

"Will you stay the night." I asked

"Of course my Bella."

**A.N They did not sleep together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I try to go back and fix this chapter because some people notice mistakes. but its still might not be perfect so I'm sorry, I'm trying.**

Its been about two months since i started dating James and it has been great. I get to see him every weekend. I have yet to tell him i love him but he ok with it.

Today was valintines day and i been bumed out all week.

"What's with the mood Bella? You should be happy its your first Valentine's day with James, by the way what are you two doing?" Rose asked.

"That's the thing, I don't get to spend it with him he has finals to take so i don't get to see him till this weekend. what are you guys doing?"

"Alice,Jasper,Emmett and I are going for dinner and then dancing then home for some private time."

"Gross Rose i don't need to know about your private time." She just laughed. The rest of the gang came to lunch and we were just chatting it up when i heard my name being called.

"Is there an Bella Swan hear." A guy that i didn't know yelled.

"Um I'm Bella."

"OK guys bring them in."

eleven guys each holding a red rose came to my table, each one handed me a rose. I smiled and thank them. And they walk away.

" Omg. that was awesome you should have seen Tanya and her little groups faces. who do you think sent them.?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue." I said

"Well that weird, isn't it usually twelve rose not eleven?" Jasper asked

"Yeah Jazz that is weird its surpost to be twelve." I said

I looked around the room people were smiling and then i looked at Edward he looked pained. Then Tanya had to open her big mouth.

"I bet she brought them for her self she so pathetic." She yelled to the lunch room.

"You know what Tanya your the pathetic one. I would never have to buy myself flowers because i have people that love me enough to by them for me."

"Yeah right then who bought them for you some fake boyfriend." All her friends started to laugh but Edward

"I did."

We all turned to the door and there in all his glory was my James with a single red rose.

"Happy Valentine's day milady."

I hoped off my chair and ran full speed almost knocking him over. he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his whole face then when i got to his lips i kissed him with every thing i had.

"Did you like my surprise baby girl." he asked

"I love it. but i thought you had finals to take."

"I did but i finished early so i could spend the day with my beautiful girlfriend."

Alice and Rose came over with the guys in toe. Alice and Rose gave James a hug and the guys shook hands. "I'm glad your hear, i couldn't stand any more of Moody Bella." Rose said.

"Did you miss me belly?" James asked

"Of course i did." i said with a big smile.

"Who the hell is that." Tanya yelled

"Tanya this is my boyfriend James, James this is barbie.

"OH, so your Tanya, its nice to meet you I've heard so much about you." I smiled at James he was being such a smart ass and Tanya wasn't getting it.

"The pleasure all mine James." she winked, the fucking bitch winked at my man. what is even worse is that Edward was sitting right there and said nothing.

"You must be Edward." Edward nodded but said nothing.

"Man i want to thank you."

"What for." Edward said

"For giving me Bella, she the best thing to ever happen to me and i have you to thank for it. if you weren't such a douche bag you would have her as a girlfriend and not some dime a dozen fake ass plastic barbie want a be. But thanks i just love this fine ass girl." He slapped my ass playfully. I couldn't believe he said that to Edward but it served him right.

"Edward don't let him talk about me that way, say something." Tanya yelled. Edward got up out of his seat and went up to James. I know Edward and he doesn't like to fight its just not his style. But i did keep my arms around James just in case. I loved Edward to much to see him hurt.

"You might have her now but i had her first." he looked down at me and i had tears coming down my face. "We will always be each other first everything, don't you forget that, Tanya lets go."

"But Edward" Tanya wined

"TANYA NOW." she went running after him.

James turned to me and kissed my forehead. "It will be OK Bella. I love you."

"I know James, and thank you for every thing."

"Happy Valentine's day baby." James said.

"Happy valentine's day." I said

****************************

James was going to my house to make me dinner and i walked off to my locker when i was cornered by a very mad Edward.

"What do you want Edward, i have to get to class."

"Class can wait Bella we need to talk."

"What can you possible have to say to me."

"Well for one thing i think you should dump your boyfriend, he no good for you."

"What the hell are you talking about you don't even know him."

"I know his kind. He use them then leave them. He just wants to get into your pants."

"You know nothing about him. he is not using me he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter Bella, i can see it in your eyes you don't love him. So i think it would be better for you to get rid of him before you get hurt."

"You would know about hurting me Edward, you do it daily." He looked down at his feet and he had the saddest most pained look. "What about you."

"What about me."

"Do you love Tanya or do you just want to get in her pants?"

"This isn't about me Bella. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You know what Edward i have to get to class. and just so you know I'm not sleeping with James so no worries about my panties." I walk away. Edward started to yell after me.

"There no reason for you to worry about my pants either because I've never slepted with any on but you." I turn around in shock but he was already walking away.

I walked to class in a daze. "YO Bella, you OK you look strange." Emmett asked.

"I'm fine brother bear just got some surprising news that all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine."

"OK belly"

I couldn't believe what Edward had told me. It made me really happy that Edward and i still shared that special bond, and that we still only shared that with each other. but i had this sick feeling in my stomach, like why should i care so much i had James now. _You know why you care so much because you are in love with Edward._I said to myself.

I'm just so confused.

**AN: thanks to **

**Shopaholic Pixie and DancingwithEdward for noticing my mistakes **

**You guys rock and thanks again**


	12. Chapter 12

(**I own nothing to do with twilight)**

I was sitting in my room looking at some old pictures when Emmett walk in. " What you doing Belly?" He asked. " I'm just looking through some old stuff." He walk over to my bed and sat down. "I remember this one." He said picking up the picture. It was of Alice with a really short hair cut. " I remember it to. Mom took your video games away for a month." I said. " Hey Alice said she wanted to do something differentwith her hair I was just helping her out." He said. "Emmett you cut off her piggy tails with kitchen scissors." He started laughing. " Good times. good times." He laughed

He picked up another picture and it was one of all of us on the first day of our freshman year of high school. I started to get really sad and Emmett notice, so her change the subject.

"So how are you and James?" He asked. " There going good he really sweet but....."

" But you don't love him" He said

" No I don't, He's so good to me Em, but I can't give him my heart and its killing me. Is there something wrong with me, why can't i just get over Edward and be happy. I just keep hurting myself. I don't know how much heart break one person can take with out dieing inside."

" Bella please don't be sad. Every thing with you and Edward will work out." He said. "I'm glad you have faith because all mine is used up." "Its not faith Bella, Its fate. You and Edward belong together, its just taking you to longer to realize it then the rest of us."

"What does that mean Emmett?"

" Bella you know me and I'm not all sensitive and stuff, but what we all have is special." I gave him a looked that sad what are you talking about. " Bella get that dumb founded look off your face. I'm Just saying that the six of us where born on the same day and we are all twins its like we were born to be together, like we are all each other other halves.

I'm crazy and sometime stupid while Rosie is Bitchy and uptight, she keeps me in line." He said with a smile. "You got that right if it wasn't for her you problee be in military school or prison" I said, and he laughed.

"Well anyways, then you have Jasper and Alice, she hyper and demanding and Jasper calm and collective. He is the only one that can talk Alice down from that dam sugar high she has going on all the time.

And last but not least you and Edward. Bella i have never seen to people that complete one another like you and Edward. You are like two pea's in a pod. If i didn't know any better i would think you to where twins, its like you to always know what the other is thinking. You are sad when he is sad. you are happy when he is And he's the same with you. You two have always done everything to make each other smile."

"That's right Emmett, use to. He doesn't want to be with me. He has made it clear that he in love with Tanya."

"Bella do you really believe that Edward is in love with her?"

"I don't know Em. I'm just really confused at the moment and i don't know what to do."

"Bella if you really love Edward you will fight for him. Don't let that little bitch take what is your."

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Don't think to long or there might be no chance to win." He started to get up and leave.

"Emmett"

"Yeah Belly"

"I love you."

"I love you to." He said and walk out.

Would I fight for true love or would i just let Edward walk out of my life.

I knew what i had to do.

**AN: Just a little brother and sister fluff. **


	13. Chapter 13

**There is allot of swearing in this chapter so please don't read if your against it**

**I own nothing to do with twilight**

It has been two weeks since i had my talk with Emmett and i finally got up the nerve to talk to Edward and tell him how i felt about him. I was sitting in my car thinking of the right words to say.

_Come on Bella you can do this, just walk up to him and say Edward i have loved you forever and i hope you feel the same way_.

Yup i can do it, what's the worst thing that can happen. _He could laugh in your face and you end up old with fifty cats_.

No stop thinking like that, it will all work out we are soul mates.

With that last thought i stated walking into school when i was tackled by a very happy pixie.

" Hello Alice "

" Bella this is going to be a great day i can just feel it. Something big is going to happen."

Hope she right maybe today is the day that i will have the love of my life back. We walk into school. I said good by and headed to class. I was going to talk to Edward after lunch because i knew mega bitch wouldn't be there.

I saw Rose sitting in are normal seats and i walk over. "So Emmett told me about you and James".

**FLASH BACK**

_I saw James walk into the coffee shop where i was waiting for him. "Hello darling whats up?" He asked "James" I started he looked right at me and held up his hand. "I know baby girl you don't even have to say it."_

_I had tears in my eye's i felt like such a bitch how could i be doing this to one of the nicest guy I've ever meet. "Baby doll don't cry you can't help who you love. I've always known it wasn't me that your heart held. But you listen here Bella Swan you deserve to be happy and Edward is a dam fool if he can't see how great of a girl you are." "Thanks James you are the nicest guy i have ever met. I love you very much but more as a brother. I'm so sorry". "Darling there is nothing to be sorry about. i new from the Begin that it would end like this. I might not have gained a romance but i gained a great friend that i would do anything for just remember that." He gave me a big hug." Now belly i met your cousin the other day at work and i must say she a little spit fire." _

_"Who Victoria?"_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Ya he was so cool about every thing and it seems now he has a little crush on my cousin Vicky."

"Really they would make a cute couple." She said.

We talk though the whole class about different things. The bell rang and we went your separate ways. The rest of my classes dredged by i went to my locker after history and got my books for my classes after lunch. I walked into the lunch room an saw that Alice was crying into Rose's chest and Emmett was hold Jasper back. I walked up to them.

"What the hell is going on." I yelled.

Rose was the first won to speak. "We went to get our lunches and we were walking to the table when Tanya tripped Alice and all her lunch and Tanya landed on her." She said. "Ali baby are you OK?"

"No this is my favorite shirt, you gave it to me for my birthday." She cried

"Stop being such a baby Alice, its just a shirt good your pathetic." Tanya said to Alice.

That was it this bitch is going down. I walk right up to her and got in her face. "Listen you fake ass barbie doll want be. you can say anything you want about me. But don't you dare talk bad about anyone in my family."

"Your family you have to be fucking kidding me, there not your family. Except maybe dumb ass over there." She pointed to Em and Rose growled.

"Alice is more family to me then you Bella we are practically sister in laws. Once i marry Edward we will be." I started to laugh.

"Sister inlaws you have to be joking, Edward would never marry anyone like you bitch." She just looked back at Edward.

Edward stepped up. "Bella back off of Tanya OK, it was an accident what happen with Alice no harm was done just take Alice and get her some new clothing, ok."

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward she trips you sister on purpose and you are going to sit there and take Tanya side.

"Bella she didn't mean to do it and Alice is just blowing it out of proportion, its not a big deal." Alice started crying more.

"That's it Edward Cullen you are the most pathetic man i have ever met you are taking a skanks side over your own flesh and blood. You know what i can't believe that i'm in love with someone that is willing to through everything that made him happy away for a girl that doesn't even love him. I thought that you and i could be happy together but i was just fooling my self, you are a selfish baster and i hope you get whats coming to you. because once you realize that whore you call a girlfriend is using you and doesn't love you. We won't be there for you because you pushed us away."

"Bella you should really just stop your embarrassing you self in front of the whole school. We all know that Edward loves me and not you. Your just a plain girl that if you ask me isn't that pretty."

"You know what Tanya you talk about how much Edward loves you but do you love him?" I asked.

She looked dumb founded. Like she didn't know how to answer the question.

"Well, yeah i love him."

"You sound really convincing there Tanya, but let me ask you this."

"Whats Edward's favorite color?" I asked

"He loves pink" She said.

"Wrong his favorite color changes day from day." I said

"What his favorite book?"

"How I'm i supposed to know."

"Its Moby dick." I said

"What does Edward want to be when he finishes school?" I asked

"Oh that's easy, he wants to be a doctor like his father."

"Actually he wants to be a music teach." I said with a smile this bitch new nothing about him.

"Last but not least what is Edward biggest pet peeve?"

"I would have to say you." She said with a smile.

"That's funny i thought it was being called Eddie."

"Well i know your wrong there because i always call him that and he love it." she said. I looked over to Edward that was just shacking his head. "What does it matter anyways it just shoe's that you are a crazy stocker." She said to me.

"It shows that i know Edward better then anyone else. And it drives you crazy knowing that you will never have the connection that we have. " I look over to Edward again and said.

"You know Edward for someone that loves you so much she sure as hell doesn't know you very well." He said nothing he just looked down. Tanya looked pissed and turn to look at Edward, she smile and walk over to him she bent down and started to kiss him. She looked up at me. "It must drive you crazy that i have him and you don't." She said with this wicked smile.

She was right it did drive me crazy but i would never admit it to her or anyone, even though my family knew and know that i told Edward that i pretty much love him, he problee knows it now to.

I stared to walk over to Alice and Rose. "You are such a stupid bitch Bella and you will never be anything but dog shit on my shoe." Tanya said. She was lucky that it was near the end of the school year and i didn't want to get suspended right before graduation. Or i would have beat the bitch down.

"You can say anything you want because your are a sorry excuse for a human, that needs to put people down because she not happy with her life. but like i always say what goes around comes around and you will get whats coming to you. Oh by the way if you come near my family again i will put you six feet under."

"Is that a threat." she asked

"No darling that's a promise." I walk over to Alice and took her in my arms. "Ali baby lets skip the rest of the day and go shopping I'll even let you play Bella barbie ok."

Alice's eye's lit up. "Really belly you will let me do your hair and everything.?" "Yes baby girl hair and everything."

"God your the best sister ever. You know that Tanya will never be family to me like you are."

"I know baby girl, lets go." All five us left to go shopping, i took one last look back at Tanya's table she was talking to her minions while Edward had his head in his hands he looked up at me when I saw one single tear leave his eye. I couldn't look any longer because if i did i would have been suck back in.

How did this day turn out like this. This was the day my life was supposed to take a turn for the better, i was going to finally tell the love of my life that i loved him instead i end up yelling at him and pretty much ending any hope i had for a relationship with him.

life's a bitch


End file.
